Bajo la dulce nieve
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: A Naruto Uzumaki nunca le ha gustado ni la nieve ni mucho menos el invierno, pero sus encuentros a lo largo de los años con Hinata lo hacen cambiar de opinión. Naruhina/AU. Dedicado a Arely Aquary.


Hola mis amados wawañeros, para mí siempre es divino estar con ustedes, estoy aquí en un regalo para **Arely Aquary** ojala sea de tu agrado te lo dedico con cariño, espero te guste. A todos les deseo que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Un agradecimiento a Atadalove por la ayuda, sin ella no pudo ser posible este fic.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**El siguiente fic participa en el evento: No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas En Invierno) del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: posibles spoilers pues es un universo POST –The last

Personajes: NarutoxHinata

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Iba caminando por las tranquilas (prácticamente inhabitadas) calles de Konoha, generalmente su personalidad lo habría hecho correr hasta su destino, pero algo le decía que mejor fuera tranquilo, no había prisas de todos modos había salido temprano; así es Naruto Uzumaki salió temprano para un compromiso (el mundo está próximo al apocalipsis) llevaba **ESO** en una bolsa, esperaba de todo corazón que ese simple detalle pudiera hacerla feliz, tan feliz como a él lo había hecho su bufanda, al pensar en esta prenda la observo detenidamente recordando todo lo que ese simple trozo de tela podía significar, siempre que veía ese trozo de tela venía a su mente la dulce imagen de cierta shinobi ojiperla.

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no noto en que momento comenzó a nevar, hasta que vio un fino copo caer sobre su bufanda, miro al cielo, era como si el mismo clima quisiera recordarle que era invierno.

Si algo es bien sabido es que Naruto jamás fue muy fanático del invierno y todo lo que este implicaba, para el rubio que llegaran estas fechas significaba frio, tonos opacos, noches largas pero por sobre todo… soledad, porque al ser un niño sin nadie con celebrar la navidad estas fechas eran terriblemente dolorosas, siempre viendo con rencor a las familias juntas en cálidas escenas, mientras pasaba solo el frio invierno… sin en definitiva no era la época favorito del ojiazul.

Jamás soñó que algún día pudiese cambiar ese sentimiento de repulsión al invierno, pero esa visión le fue cambiando con los años conforme tuvo más gente con la cual convivir, aun así eran épocas difíciles, ver la nieve siempre le llenaba de dolor el corazón.

Se sintió un poco nostálgico ante este tren de pensamientos _/No sé por qué dejo que eso me afecte, hace mucho que ya no sufro por eso ´ttebayo/_ sonrió dulcemente al recordar que si ese dolor duro más años de los necesario fue por ser tan despistado y no notar lo obvio, entonces siguiendo la trayectoria de caída de un copo es llego a su mente cierto recuerdo.

_´Era un día frio en aquel invierno, iba caminando en un amplio espacio refunfuñando maldiciones a cada paso, la nieve le dificultaba el avance. Odiaba la nieve, odiaba el invierno, malditas fechas, estúpido clima._

_Llego cerca de un lago al que solía ir para tranquilizarse, verlo congelado le lleno de coraje, en definitiva odiaba al invierno y a su estúpido clima. De pronto escucho el crujir de algo al ser pisado, volteo el rostro rápidamente buscando lo que había producido el rubio… observo…nada, pensó en dejarlo pasar pero pudo notar algo moverse detrás de un arbusto. _

─ _¿Quién anda ahí ´ttebayo? ─ pregunto un tanto temeroso._

─ _¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal o iré a golpearte ´ttebayo!─ amenazo algo tembloroso pero firme poniendo sus manos como puños frente suyo. De nuevo no hubo respuesta pero lentamente una figura se hizo presente, una niña de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado se acercó tímidamente, visiblemente sonrojada avanzo insegura, se notaba asustada, actitud que hizo hervir la sangre del rubio /Todos tienen esa actitud conmigo/ pensó con furia mientras apretaba más los puños._

─ _¿Quién eres y que haces detrás mío?─ la cuestiono con mucha rudeza, ella estaba mirando al suelo, al escucharlo hablar no hizo más que temblar como gelatina mientras jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo. _

─ _Etto…b-bueno…p-p-u-ues…Yo… amm…etto…─ balbuceaba ella, el chico solo ardía mas, y más en rabia._

─ _¡¿Qué no puedes hablar claro ´ttebayo?! _

─_T…u….eres…ese chico….─ susurro ella en respuesta totalmente asustada con sus mejillas sonrosadas, ella lo recordaba con claridad, ese niño frente de ella era el niño rubio que una vez la defendió cuando fue atacada, el muchacho escandaloso que juraba que sería Hokage, era __**ESE**__ niño tan especial._

_Lamentablemente para Naruto eso tuvo un significado diferente, lo que vino a su mente fueron imágenes de aldeanos rechazándolo, señalándolo con el dedo, dándole la espalda, todos lo acusaban, ella solo venía a molestarlo como todos, era igual a los demás, entonces un fuego interno exploto dentro del chico, apretó sus puños listo para defenderse._

─ _¡Ya sé que quieres!─ grito sorprendiéndola._

─ _¡Te diré una cosa, no permitiré que una niña tonta como tu venga aquí a molestarme! ¿Entendiste? ¡Yo seré Hokage y tú también tendrás que respetarme ttebayo! _

─_No…e-es..yo..no..─ intentaba explicarle su error, él había malinterpretado su comentario, vaya si ella era un torpe si tan solo pudiese explicárselo…_

─ _¡Aléjate de mí, niña tonta déjame en paz ´ttebayo!─ volvió a verla con ese enojo tan intensamente que solo logro hacerla llorar, lloro fuertemente mientras huía de ahí, odiándose a sí misma por ser tan tonta, mientras Naruto maldecía su suerte… asegurando que nadie, nunca lo querría.´_

A pesar de que no fue un inicio con el pie derecho las cosas cambiaron con los años, él dejo de ser un niño desconfiado y ella logro ser más firme, el destino se encargó de demostrarle que la vida da mil vueltas, ni él mismo se creía que una escena parecida le ocurría mucho tiempo después.

_´Era una noche cansada, estaba nevando, había tenido un día atareado se sentía halagado de que las chicas ahora le pusieran atención, pero no le resultaba en nada agradable, sabía que esa atención se debía al hecho de ser el famoso héroe de Konoha, no porque realmente alguna le apreciara en realidad. Bufo irritado._

─ _Ahora entiendo lo que sufría el teme ´ttebayo─ cuando se quejó noto una figura enfrente suyo…era una mujer, cuando la miro detenidamente supo quién era._

─_Hola Hinata-chan─ saludo alegremente con esa sonrisa marca Uzumaki. En cambio ella se erizo en su lugar, no era una situación muy cómoda para ella._

─_Ho-hola Naruto-kun─ le devolvió el saludo la chica de tez blanca quien se notaba avergonzada, mirándola como estaba noto que se ella cada vez era más bonita, pero durante el escrudiño lo noto, ella cargaba consigo una bolsa, más específicamente una bolsa de regalo._

─ _¿Qué es eso, Hinata-chan?─ le pregunto a la chica señalando la bolsa en sus manos, por primera respuesta tembló._

─_Etto…bueno…pues…un regalo…─balbuceo pero lo último lo susurro, sonrojada bajando su mirada al suelo._

─ _¡Oh qué bien! ¿Para quién es Hinata-chan? ─pregunto entusiasmado._

_Esa simple pregunta logro poner a la Hyuuga de mil colores, esa pregunta fue demasiado directa, aun no estaba lista, como se lo diría, no tenía idea de que hacer, los nervios la estaba traicionando._

─ _¡No puedo hacerlo!─ grito y huyo. _

─ _¡Oe, Hinata!─ salió corriendo el rubio para alcanzarla.´_

Ahora estaba sonriendo. Recordar esos momentos desde que conoció a Hinata lo hacen sonreír ahora. ¿La razón? simple... ahora es que puede apreciar todos esos momentos en los que ella estuvo con él.

La nieve siempre fue algo que le recordaba su soledad. La fría y dura soledad; recordar todo eso anoche mientras hacía los regalos (más le valía a su amada amar su álbum de fotografías hecho a mano; lleno de fotografías de momentos especiales de ambos), ahora mientras caminaba debajo de la una nevada, le dio una nueva visión de la nieve.

Mejor se apresuraba ella no tardaría en llegar, si no es que ya estaba esperándolo, por estar disfrutando de su caminata bajo la nieve perdió la noción del tiempo.

YYY

Cuando por fin llego, la buscó hasta que la divisó a lo lejos, se acercó lentamente y la miró... ella estaba sentada en un banco del parque y la nieve caía. Se veía hermosa: ella encajaba a la perfección con el paisaje, su piel tersa y blanca, sus ojos aperlados, su sedoso cabello, ese dulce tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, su personalidad tan pura como la nieve que caía tiernamente; Naruto quedó prendado en la visión de ella. Se acercó a paso lento quedando detrás de ella mientras en esa pose coloco frente a ella su bolsa de regalo.

─Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-chan─ susurro roncamente. Ella se levantó para quedar enfrente suyo, emocionada tomo su regalo, lo abrazo y lo miro a los ojos.

─Gracias, Naruto-kun─ le dijo regalándole una de esas tímidas sonrisas adornadas con un tierno sonrojo.

Definitivamente Hinata sería la razón por la que amaría el invierno y la helada nieve, es que a su lado todo se siente confortable y cálido. Hasta el mismo invierno.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados bueno, de verdad espero Arely te haya gustado, especialmente para ti, si tienen dudas, Hinata cumple años el 27 de diciembre, así que pensé que sería perfecto mencionarlo para salir un poco de la rutina del regalo de navidad, agradezco mucho de nuevo a Atadalove (gracias por los consejos) sin más también les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, los invito a dejar reviews (muero por falta de reviews) nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
